


Don't you love this ass

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dildos, Exhibitionism, Keith and Shiro are both in love, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has a collection of them fite me, M/M, Polyamory, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Toys, Their poor gay asses, Threesome - M/M/M, because I love him, gay af, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform, slutty lance, whatever shall they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Keith and Shiro are definitely not addicted to Lance. Not the way he moans, not the way his hair moves, not his breath panting against their skin as they fuck him in sync, nope. Not addicted.Lance has dedicated himself to keeping his boyfriends entertained. Then again, they never could resist a good show...





	Don't you love this ass

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for paladong-s.tumblr.com cuz they draw some goooooood porn my dudes. and I heard it was their birthday soon! Plus, I'll take any excuse to write about my bae Lancey.

Lance knew his boyfriends couldn't resist him. No matter how much they tried to deny it, Keith in particular, they were both totally head over heals for him. And they couldn't deny him a thing.

Especially when he was naked and moaning their names as he fucked himself on a huge blue dildo suctioned to the floor. He bit on the back of his hand as he pumped his hips up and down, riding the toy like it was the best thing he'd ever felt.

Keith was the first to notice and come into the room. He didn't say anything, just glared for a bit and leaned against the wall, watching. He was never overly responsive anyway. The tenting in his pants was a sign enough to Lance that his plan was working. If Keith had heard then Shiro couldn't be too far behind.

"K-Keith! Oh, fuck, so good... Keith!" Lance moaned, his eyes closed. He could hear Keith's tiny whimpers as he rode the toy. Keith was probably touching himself, hard as a rock by the sight in front of him.

Lance risked a peak. Not only was he right, he opened his eyes just in time to see Shiro walk through the door way and flush bright red. He grinned and picked up the pace. moaning out both if his boyfriends' names as he fucked himself.

Shiro was beside him, growling in his ear in a moment. He kissed and nibbled at Lance's skin, jacking himself off in time with Lance's thrusts. "Mmmm, I'd like to give you something a bit better than that toy Lancey~" He purred, making Lance shiver.

"That's not the point though!" Lance whined and pouted. "I wanna make you cum by watching me~" He leaned his head back so Shiro could keep kissing his neck

Keith chuckled. "Hey, leave some for me, Shiro." He walked over and pulled Lance against his chest, pushing the toy deeper in Lance's ass.

Lance squealed as he came from the stimulation, shivering and holding Keith and Shiro close as he whined loudly and finally his body. "Mmmgnh, fine, but you two have to do all the work if you wanna fuck me..." He muttered. He was helpless between the other two men anyway. Might as well sit back and enjoy himself as they used him.

Shiro clutched Lance's body against his chest as he slowly jerked himself off. "Awwww, we won't ruin your present for us baby~" He purred. "We're just getting a closer look." He bit down and sucked a hickey into Lance's neck, forcing moan after moan out of the smaller boy's lips.

"Yeah-" Keith grunted, standing up so he could jack off over Lance's face, "We just wanted a better angle baby. Nothing to whine ab- A!" He moaned and gripped Lance's shoulder tight, digging his nails into his skin as he came.

Lance opened his mouth, licking the strands of cum from his lips eagerly before he was pushed against the floor and Shiro came over his back.

Keith moaned and pulled Lance up to kiss him. "H-how was that baby?"

Lance smiled shyly and tucked his head against Keith's chest, hugging him close and closing his eyes. "Perfect. It was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Poll time! Should my next work involve a/b/o dynamics or macro/micro kink? It'll probably be as part of either my excessive klance smut series or my voltron slavery aus. Also, any thoughts on ships? I write anything except Shidge (I gotta draw the line somewhere guys. I ain't an anti, I'm just Shatt trash)


End file.
